Avengers Vol 2 6
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** Gamma Ops ** * * Stark Enterprises Locations: * ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Story continued from ... Bruce Banner, having reverted back into human form after a period of being the Hulk has broken into the Baxter Building in order to seek the aid of Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four. His intrusion sets off an alarm that sets the Fantastic Four on him until they realize who it really is. Banner shows Reed the damage sustained by the Hulk on Avengers Island and asks for his help in containing the breach in the gamma core which threatens to destroy the entire eastern United States. Meanwhile aboard the SHIELD helicarrier, Nick Fury fires Sellars the Avengers PR man and warns that Gyrich will get due punishment over this whole fiasco before sending a SHIELD unit to search the ruins of Avengers Island for survivors. They find Hellcat and Captain America are both alive and relatively good shape, however Hawkeye and Swordsman have to be removed from the facility to get immediate medical attention. A SHIELD unit then goes into the bowels of Avengers Island to deal with the gamma core only to be killed by it's immense radiation. Furious Fury tries to order Gyrich to get more hardware when he realizes both he and Sellars are frozen in spot, he is then confronted by the astral form of Loki the trickster god who expresses his amusement in the fact that Fury holds the fate of the Avengers in his hands. While back on Avengers Island, Bruce Banner arrives with the Fantastic Four in the hopes of shutting down the gamma core. Breaking into the lower levels the group find Thor still unconscious on the ground. As the Thing checks to see if Thor is still alive, his attention is turned away from Thor just as he revives. While above, a SHIELD recon team is stopped by the arrival of Iron Man. Iron Man contacts Nick Fury and tells them that since Avengers Island is comprised of Stark Industries technology that it is his duty to deal with it and that SHIELD should stay out of the recovery effort. When Fury tries to bark orders, Iron Man initiates the fail safes that he installed in all the Stark invented SHIELD equipment threatening to make the helicarrier crash. Fury concedes and begrudgingly allows Iron Man to go in and deal with the problem. Before Iron Man can land on the island he has to catch the Thing who has been knocked clear into the sky for trying to perform CPR on Thor, and when the Torch catches up, Iron Man learns to his surprise that Bruce Banner is still alive. The rest of the Fantastic Four meet up with Captain America and Hellcat, and despite the fact that Hellcat recognizes Bruce Banner's scent as being the same as the Hulk they all rush to the control center. Bruce begins to feel his transformation into the Hulk coming on. However as they access the control room of the gamma core, Bruce can not longer hold it back and before the heroes can progress any further they realize that Banner has turned into the Hulk once more. This story is continued in .... | Solicit = The relationship between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Earth's mightiest heroes is forever altered and you can blame it all on Iron Man and the savage Hulk. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}